Dark and Deep
by Thorny Hedge
Summary: A trip to the Mirkwood turns deadly when Kili's intuitions are ignored. Hurt!Kili, Helpful!Gandalf, Grumpy-but-Tender!Thorin, Injured!Fili, Awesome!Radagast. This story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kili had loved the forest growing up. He and his older brother Fili had spent their youth chasing rabbits, picking berries and playing hide and seek among sweet smelling pine and oak. As young men, they'd honed their targeting, trapping and tracking skills there, often spending nights away from home at impromptu camps.

But this forest—the Mirkwood—wasn't like the safe, welcoming woods of their youth. It felt not only foreboding, but _off _somehow. Yet their Uncle Thorin had assured their party that through it lay the quickest path to Erebor.

Earlier that afternoon, Thorin had taken his nephews aside and told them that Gandalf was concerned about the safety of his fellow wizard, Radagast. Gandalf wished Thorin, Kili and Fili to accompany him to Radagast's home. This detour required the party to separate for a few days.

So it came to pass that Kili found himself with only his brother, uncle and the wizard for company that evening. The young dwarf couldn't help shake the feeling that, as the travelers set up camp for the night, something was watching them. As darkness fell, the feeling only intensified.

He'd mentioned his concerns to Fili privately after a long internal debate. His brother shut him down quickly. "Don't tell Thorin you're afraid!" Fili had insisted. "He'll regret bringing both of us along."

Kili took his brother's advice and kept his fears to himself.

* * *

As far as spiders went, Rachne was a relative youngster. She didn't remember being born, or her youth. She only remembered being _hungry_. She and her kindred made the Mirkwood their home, preying on hapless creatures—or those more clever creatures they were lucky enough to catch unawares.

But their prey was normally of the animal variety. Bi-pedal humanoids were a rare site in the woods of late. Rachne's heart leapt with joy when she spied the foursome trekking through her hunting grounds. She would follow them, she decided. It wouldn't be long before she'd catch one of them alone and unguarded, and a most satisfying dinner indeed would be hers.

* * *

A pair of fat rabbits roasted over the spit. _Rhadaghast would not approve_, Gandalf noted. But, oh, they smelled lovely. He smiled, stomach rumbling in anticipation.

Thorin sat with his back against a stump, and appeared to be dozing.

Fili and Kili sat on a fallen log near the fire. Every few minutes, Fili leaned over to turn and baste their dinner. Kili, whom Gandalf rarely caught without a mischievous twinkle in his eye, was instead staring moodily into the depths of the campfire.

"What troubles you, Kili?" Gandalf asked the youngest member of their party.

Kili raised his eyes to meet the wizard's. He took a deep breath "I think there's something out there," he admitted.

"Kili… not again!" Fili sighed. Thorin and I checked our perimeter before we set up camp. "This is a good spot, and a safe one."

"Truly, nephew," Thorin spoke up, eyes still closed. "Your skittishness is beginning to become cloying."

"Skittishness?" Kili scoffed. "Uncle, you told me when I answered your call to the quest that my ability to track—to _sense_ things—would be a great asset to the party. Now you choose to ignore it?" A sudden jab from Fili's elbow didn't soften Kili's accusation. "How am I to prove my worth if you ignore my concerns?"

"We're all a little scared here, Kili," his brother told him, in a placating tone. "All on edge. It's only right you'd feel danger here in the woods. After all, we're here because Gandalf is worried about Radghast out here all alone."

"I understand that, brother, I do," Kili sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything," he murmured, eyeing Thorin. "I probably should have stayed home with Mum."

"Now you're talking sense, boy," Thorin said sharply. "If every noise a forest makes sets you on edge, I'd hate to see what will happen if we face a hoarde of orcs!"

Fili felt his brother trembling next to him. He knew he should say something in Kili's defense. After all, he did trust Kili's judgement. But he was with his King, and didn't want to appear weak in front of Thorin. "Dinner's ready," he announced, instead. He rose to remove their meal from the spit and serve it, sending an apologetic glance at his distraught brother.

Gandalf moved to Kili's side. He produced a flask from within his travel satchel. "Kili," he said gently. "I only open this flask on special occasions, when I require a little extra… fortitude." He held the silver container out to Kili.

Kili accepted the beverage with a noticeably shaking hand. "Thank you, Gandalf," he said softly. In the firelight, the wizard could see the young dwarf was fighting tears. He took a tentative sip, and winced. "It's strong." He took a longer pull.

"Something tells me it needs to be," the wizard replied gently, taking a sip himself. "Families are messy. Royal families even more so. Sometimes the best you can do is to remind each other that you're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."

"I just want them to be proud of me, is all," Kili admitted, accepting the flask once again.

"They will be, Kili," Gandalf rubbed the youth's back warmly. "They will be."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…._

_Gandalf moved to Kili's side. He produced a flask from within his travel satchel. "Kili," he said gently. "I only open this flask on special occasions, when I require a little extra… fortitude." He held the silver container out to Kili._

_Kili accepted the beverage with a noticeably shaking hand. "Thank you, Gandalf," he said softly. In the firelight, the wizard could see the young dwarf was fighting tears. He took a tentative sip, and winced. "It's strong." He took a longer pull._

"_Something tells me it needs to be," the wizard replied gently, taking a sip himself. _

_Now…_

* * *

Gandalf's fortitude-in-a-flask delivered in spades. Only not quite in the way Kili had hoped. It made him very, very tired… and very, very quiet. That combination made Fili nervous.

"Are you all right, brother?" he asked Kili, as he readied his bed roll.

Kili took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Aye, Fili. I'm fine. Long day and all that." He looked around for his own bed roll. His dinner, nearly untouched, sat next to him on the log.

"I've set you up already," Fili told him. "Right here with me," the blonde indicated Kili's sleeping spot, between his own bed roll and their campfire.

Despite the dulling effects of the drink, Kili didn't fail to notice that Fili had placed his brother's bed roll for maximum safety. A warm feeling washed through his stomach. "I—I think I've had too much of Gandalf's magic mead," he smiled softly. "I must sleep, Fili."

Fili nodded, and watched his sibling with concern as his usually nimble fingers struggled to undo the buckles of his belt and outer armor. He approached his uncle and the wizard, who were sitting some distance away chatting while Gandalf smoked his pipeweed. The sweet smelling smoke curled up and away into the treetops.

"What was in that drink you gave him?" Fili addressed the wizard. "It's made him nearly daft."

"A draught to calm the nerves," Gandalf assured him, waving a non-concerned hand in Kili's direction. "This forest can make cowards of the bravest of us."

"And fools of the least," Thorin chuffed. "By morrow's eve we'll be quit of this place, and hopefully your brother will have regained his wits."

Fili narrowed his eyes, words he knew he'd regret rising to his lips. "I'll see to him, Uncle," he said finally, turning back to his brother.

"Was that really necessary?" Gandalf chastised Thorin. "You told me yourself the boy has a strong skill when it comes to sensing danger." He tamped more weed into his pipe.

"Aye, and he does," Thorin nodded. He spoke louder than necessary, "Sadly, it isn't tempered by bravery." He took Gandalf's newly lit pipe from the wizard's hand and took a few puffs of his own.

Gandalf began to wonder how well Thorin really knew his nephews.

The brothers couldn't help but overhear Thorin's deep baritone insult.

"'m not a coward," Kili said softly to Fili, rolling his outer jerkin into a square and settling down on his bedroll, using its fur collars as a pillow.

"Brother, you needn't tell me," Fili consoled him. "You're far braver than I am." He lay down facing his brother so that their faces were only inches apart. "_You _would have said a word against Thorin in my behalf, and I failed to do so. Kili, I'm so sorry," Fili told his nearly sleeping sibling, gentle fingers moving unruly dark locks from Kili's face. "I was awful today. I—I should have defended you."

"Tired, Fili," Kili breathed. "It's forgotten. 'm a' sleep now," he mumbled, owlishly blinking. Kili's eyes were dark and deep.

"Goodnight then," Fili brought their foreheads together softly. "I'll be right here."

Kili smiled, eyes closing.

Fili rolled to his back and noted he could barely catch a glimpse of the stars through the treetops. A few minutes later, his brother's soft voice surprised him.

"And yes, you should have defended me," Kili thwapped him across the chest playfully, then rolled over to face the fire.

Grinning, Fili waited until he heard his brother's breaths even out in sleep before he allowed himself the same luxury.

Hours later, Kili opened his eyes. The campfire had burned down to mere embers and his bladder was making urgent demands. He shouldn't have drunk so much before bed. He sat up, yawning, still feeling the effects of Gandalf's draught to some degree. Thorin and Gandalf were sound asleep, as was his brother. Tossing a few pieces of peat onto the fire so its light would guide him back to camp, he slipped on his boots.

"Kili?" Fili asked from the depths of sleep.

"Just going to water a tree, brother," Kili lay a hand on Fili's arm. "I'll be right back."

"Stay close," Fili replied automatically, though Kili was sure he'd never really woken up at all.

Smiling softly, and moving deftly around his sleeping companions, Kili walked about 20 yards into the brush, keeping the faint orange glow of the campfire in his sights. He found a suitable tree, lowered his trousers and did his business, sighing contently, bracing himself against the tree with one arm. After what seemed like an eternity of pissing, he closed up shop, shivering, missing the warm spot beside his brother. He was relieved that there were still a few hours left before daylight.

Rachne had almost given up, certain the tight knit group of traveling companions had retired for the night. But then, her persistence paid off.

From a distance, she'd thought the group was comprised of an old man and three young girls. But as she drew closer, she realized that the smaller bi-pedes were clearly male. And mature. How curious.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the youngest rose from his spot by the fire and, unaccompanied, left their safety. It was time for Rachne to make her move—swift, sure and accurately.

As he moved to return to his camp, she charged him, the immense weight of her driving into the backs of his thighs. He was shoved violently forward and his head collided with the tree, making a dull _thock_ sound. He staggered backwards a few feet, then his knees gave way and he fell dazed into Rachne's eight waiting arms.

The attack hadn't knocked him unconscious, as she'd hoped. He struggled feebly in the grasp of her forearms. "Uncle!" he whimpered. "Help! F—" It was then that she sank her fangs into the meat of his right shoulder. "No, no, no, no…." he moaned in pain—perhaps denial—as the paralytic took affect. As she savored this small taste of his blood, a single tear rolled down one of his cheeks as he stopped struggling and she knew; he was hers.

Hefting her prize easily, she carried him away to her cave.


	3. Chapter 3

An owl took flight from a nearby tree and Fili sat up abruptly, pulled from a deep sleep. "Kili!' he gasped, almost involuntarily. His eyes flew to his brother's empty bedroll and widened with alarm. He felt the space where his brother had lain. It was cold, indicating he'd been gone more than a short while. "Brother?!" he leapt to his feet, raising the volume somewhat.

Thorin's eyes cracked open. "Fili, what in the name of Mahal—"

"Uncle, it's Kili. He's gone!" Fili explained, pulling on his boots and armor. "And I heard… something this time. In the trees."

"He's probably gone for a piss," Thorin deduced.

"His bedroll is cold."

"Then for a midnight sulk."

"Uncle, please!" Fili implored. "Whatever hatchet you've got to wield against my brother, I wish you'd bury it until we find him." Fili pulled a couple of longer, sturdier sticks from their kindling pile and wrapped some cloth strips around the ends, fashioning crude torches. "And why were you sleeping?" he asked his uncle. "One of us should have been keeping watch."

Gandalf sat up and stretched. "What's this commotion, now?" he wondered, setting his hat upon his head.

"Kili's missing," Fili explained. "And I'm going to search for him—with or without help from the two of you. I would, of course," he offered them each a torch, "prefer _with_."

Thorin sighed a put-upon sigh. "Very well," he strapped on his outer armor.

Gandalf straightened his robes and gathered up his satchel. "I won't need a torch," he informed Fili, and the tip of his wand began to glow softly. "Let's off."

"Perimeter scan, in circles, moving slowly outward," Thorin cautioned.

Each went a separate way, careful to stay within shouting distance. No more than five minutes passed, when Fili cried, "Over here! Uncle! Gandalf! Here!"

Both hastened towards the sound of Fili's distraught voice. By the light of Gandalf's staff, they could discern what had made Fili so upset. A tree, with what clearly was blood smeared on one of its knots. On closer examination, the trio found a few long dark hairs clinging in the bark.

Fili raised a hand to his mouth, at a loss for words.

"It would seem," Gandalf surmised, "that our young friend didn't leave on his own volition."

"He was right," Thorin said softly. "Someone or some _thing_ was out here all along. Kili's gone, and I'm to blame."

Neither Gandalf or Fili knew quite how to respond. Fili shone his torch around the area. "Uncle, look," he pointed off into the forest. A swath of foliage appeared to have been flattened out in spots by the passage of something… or a group of somethings. "Whatever took Kili went that way."

"And so shall we," Thorin surmised. "Bring all your weapons."

The path left by Kili's mysterious abductor was as wide as two horses riding abreast, and little effort had been made to conceal it. The trio had little trouble following it the entire way to a mound of earth that appeared to be the opening of a cave.

"I am not a fan of small openings," Gandalf announced.

Fili didn't hesitate to forge ahead, torch held before him in one hand, one of his swords in the other. Thorin strode in after his nephew. After some stooping and bending, Gandalf followed.

The cave was dank, dark and deeper than it would have appeared from outside.

"This place is huge," Fili whispered. "What do you think, Uncle? Bandits? Orcs?"

"It's too quiet for that," Thorin responded, brushing something away from his face. "It's…" he held the offending item up before his eyes, "it's nothing. Just a cobweb."

The path dipped lower beneath the surface. Dwarves had no qualms about being underground, but Gandalf couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic.

It wasn't long before the threesome discovered what they were dealing with. Fili's foot came down with a crunch onto what appeared to be a cotton sack full of bones. Closer examination divulged the truth. It was a cocoon, and inside, a desiccated creature.

"A-a spider?" Fili's cerulean eyes were huge.

"Aye, and monstrous one," Thorin lay a hand on Fili's shoulder. "Let's hurry."

The passageway soon widened into a larger chamber and they found themselves approaching from behind an enormous hairy black spider, who had already encased Kili from his ankles to his chest in a tight, silvery-white silk cocoon. One of Kili's arms had slipped loose and hung limply. The beast expertly tucked it back up in and continued her task, unaware that she had company.

"How do we kill it?" Fili asked his companions, malice in a voice no more than a whisper. He had eyes only for his brother. Kili's face was pale in the dim light, and his eyes closed. His head lolled as the spider turned him to and fro with her ministrations.

Thorin felt a strong, protective pull in his chest at the sight of Kili in peril. It would only be a matter of moments before the silky substance would cover his nephew's face, and he'd no doubt begin to suffocate. Nearly crippled by blame and fear, Thorin admitted, "Fili, I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

_The passageway soon widened into a larger chamber and they found themselves approaching from behind an enormous hairy black spider, who had already encased Kili from his ankles to his chest in a tight, silvery-white silk cocoon. One of Kili's arms had slipped loose and hung limply. The beast expertly tucked it back up in and continued her task, unaware that she had company._

"_How do we kill it?" Fili asked his companions, malice in a voice no more than a whisper. He had eyes only for his brother. Kili's face was pale in the dim light, and his eyes closed. His head lolled as the spider turned him to and fro with her ministrations._

_Thorin felt a strong, protective pull in his chest at the sight of Kili in peril. It would only be a matter of moments before the silky substance would cover his nephew's face, and he'd no doubt begin to suffocate. Nearly crippled by blame and fear, Thorin admitted, "Fili, I have no idea."_

_Now…_

* * *

Fili, Thorin and Gandalf watched from their hiding place behind a fallen rock as the giant spider secured the cocoon containing Kili into a giant web that lined the back wall of her lair. She hung it by a thick line of webbing two meters from the cave floor, as if he were a bird feeder or—Fili shuddered—a piece of drying meat. Blood was now visible seeping through the area that would have encased Kili's right shoulder.

"Uncle?" Fili whispered. "What do we do?"

"Gandalf and I will attack it—distract her. You get your brother down and out of here," Thorin lay a steadying hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Don't let her bite you," Fili looked at them both solemnly.

Thorin nodded. Then, with a war cry befitting the field of battle, he leapt over the rock and charged Rachne. Gandalf followed after, staff at the ready. The spider hissed and backed away protectively towards her waiting dinner.

Thorin swung his sword at her front legs, hoping to knock them out from under her, but it merely glanced off. Shoving past her a bit, he aimed a stab at her thorax. It wouldn't penetrate.

"Armored!' he yelled to his nephew and the Wizard. "Her entire body is armored!"

As Thorin strategically turned Rachne to face him, Fili moved from behind the rock, sword raised, to cut his brother down.

Gandalf's staff also made only glancing blows on Rachne's body. "We can't kill her like this, Thorin!' he told his friend.

"What about fire?" Thorin asked. "Will she burn?" He slowly backed towards the rock where Fili had left his torch. He put down his sword and picked up the torch, waving it in Rachne's direction. Both Thorin and Gandalf were dismayed to find she was not threatened. Thorin thrust the torch at her, touched it to her leg, body, but the fire wouldn't transfer. "By the gods, she's not flammable!"

Gandalf fumbled in his satchel, hoping to find something to turn the fight in their direction. Meanwhile, a metallic clang from behind her had Rachne spinning around. Fili had succeeded in cutting loose the cocoon, but in order to lower his brother, had to sheathe his sword. The cocoon has slipped, and in his haste to secure it, the sword clattered to the cave floor.

Rachne charged the meal-stealer without hesitation and Fili went flying backwards into her web with Kili still in his arms. His body slammed into the wall behind him with the force of her attack. He grunted in pain and desperation.

"Fili!" Thorin cried, as he saw the cocoon slipping from his nephew's grip. Rachne charged Fili again and Thorin and Gandalf were horrified to see that colliding with the wall a second time had dazed him. Fili slid limply down the wall, still trying to hold onto his brother, but was held in place by the sticky webbing. The cocoon slipped from his grasp and fell the short distance to the stone floor. Thorin and the wizard could see Fili was struggling to remain conscious as Rachne moved in, surely to bite and overpower him. He was helpless.

"I've got it!' Gandalf's hand shot from his satchel with a vial. "It's lamp oil, Thorin!"

"Yes!" Thorin exclaimed, accepting it from the wizard. He uttered a small prayer and tossed the meager contents onto the spider's thorax as she leaned in to bite Fili into submission. It hardly seemed more than a splash, but when he touched his torch to it, fire blazed and caught.

Rachne let out a high-pitched screech that pierced their ears. She spun again on Thorin and Gandalf, prepared to charge, but quickly became disoriented as the flames spread down her back and legs.

Thorin gave her wide berth as he approached his nephews. "Fili!" he cried, palming both sides of the blonde's face. "Speak to me!"

"I'm-I'm all right, Uncle," Fili said weakly. "Get me loose?"

Thorin used his dagger to cut Fili free of the webbing as Gandalf kept a vigilant eye on the flailing, screeching arachnid.

"Can you walk, nephew?" Thorin asked Fili, who nodded with determination. Thorin knelt by the cocoon, and used his bare hands to tear the webbing away from Kili's face so the youth could breathe. When finally unveiled, the brunet's skin was flushed. Blood ran sluggishly from a wound on his temple at his hairline.

"I've got Kili," Thorin told the older sibling. "Let's go!" He slung the cocoon easily over his shoulder.

Kili picked up the discarded weapons and torch and followed his uncle from the cave as Gandalf stayed slightly behind, watching Rachne's death spasms with sick fascination. He wondered just how many more giant spiders were holed up in Mirkwood, waiting to feed.

Once they were above ground, the travelers regrouped. Fili, winded, and rather dizzy, sat down on a tree stump, head in his hands. "We need to get that stuff off of him!" he told the others.

"More importantly," Gandalf suggested, "we need to get him to Radagast for some treatment. He's been poisoned, Fili."

The blonde nodded, eyes filled with concern as he got to his feet.

"It's not far from here," the wizard informed them.

"Then lead the way, Gandalf," Thorin insisted, clinging tightly to his injured nephew. "I can't lose him. If he dies, it's my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…._

_Once they were above ground, the travelers regrouped. Fili, winded, and rather dizzy, sat down on a tree stump, head in his hands. "We need to get that stuff off of him!" he told the others._

"_More importantly," Gandalf suggested, "we need to get him to Radagast for some treatment. He's been poisoned, Fili."_

_The blonde nodded, eyes filled with concern as he got to his feet._

"_It's not far from here," the wizard informed them._

"_Then lead the way, Gandalf," Thorin insisted, clinging tightly to his injured nephew. "I can't lose him. If he dies, it's my fault."_

_And, now…_

* * *

The walk to Radagast's home couldn't have been more than two miles, but the voyage was interminable to Fili. The adrenaline that had kept the pain of his injuries at bay had long since worn off. His lower back and the back of his head were throbbing as he struggled to keep up with Thorin and Gandalf; and his mind was sick with worry over Kili, who remained deeply unconscious.

"We're here," Gandalf announced, gesturing towards what appeared to be a ramshackle cottage. Even in the early light of morning, the threesome could make out holes in the roof, peeling paint and its general run-down state.

"Do all wizard have such fine homes?" Thorin asked Gandalf. He eased the weight of Kili off his shoulder and into his arms. He lay his forehead against that of his insensate nephew. "He's feverish."

Gandalf rapped on the door with his staff. It wavered on its hinges. Another series of knocks, and the door was opened by a man in a ratty brown robe and a scraggly brown beard riddled with gray. He was as tall as Gandalf, with some sort of whitish substance smeared down the right side of his face. His dark eyes lit up, glittering in his weathered face. "Gandalf, old friend!" he exclaimed, as they embraced. "And guests!' he eyed the dwarves. "What brings you?" He ushered them inside.

"We're on our way to Erebor," Gandalf explained, "but I felt a strong urge to check on your welfare. It turns out it wasn't for naught. Mirkwood is infested, Radagast! Infected by—"

"—giant spiders," Radagast concluded. "Yes. I had a visit from a pair of them just yesterday. They bite, you know."

"We know all too well, Radagast," Gandalf told him somberly. "My friend here was bitten just a brief while ago. We barely saved him from becoming a meal."

Thorin strode forward, bearing Kili in his arms. "Where can I put him?"

Radagast looked around worriedly. "My table," he concluded. Quickly, the wizard pushed aside some beakers, baskets and a few dirty dishes. "You must forgive me. I'm not used to having patients who aren't animals."

Thorin lay the cocoon in the space cleared, then took up his dagger to begin cutting through the rest of the silky webbing that encased Kili. It was arduous work.

Fili was beginning to think he must be hallucinating, as a pair of birds flew in through an open window and landed in what appeared to be a nest on Radagast's head. The wizard made a few _tut-tutting_ sounds, and put a giant brown felt hat over the tiny home. "Now, where were we?" he turned to Kili.

"Ah, yes," Radagast smoothed some of Kili's unruly hair away from his face. "Took a bit of a knock then, did he? And bitten as well," he pushed aside the leather of Kili's jerkin to reveal the puncture wounds on his shoulder. Though no longer bleeding, the circular wounds were raised, puffy and greenish around the edges.

Fili's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself swooning. Gandalf caught him under the arms before he could fall. "A chair for Fili?" Gandalf asked. Thorin found one nearby and slipped it under his nephew's backside.

"Th-thank you, Uncle… and Gandalf," Fili said weakly. "I got woozy there for a moment," his eyes never left Kili's face. He was grateful to be off his feet, but also desperate to aid his brother.

"Looks like we'll be tending to you as well," Radagast's eyes twinkled in Fili's direction. "But first," he rubbed his hands together, "an antidote."

Fili, Gandalf and Thorin looked on with growing concern as Radagast used a mortar and pestle to grind some herbs and powders, mixing them together with some brackish liquids. The smell was less than appetizing and Fili became worried he might indeed be sick.

"There are some clean cloths and a bucket of water by the fire," Radagast told Thorin. "If you could clean the wounds, I'd be very appreciative." Thorin leapt at the chance to do something to help.

By now, a handful woodland creatures had gathered to watch the proceedings. A deer had stuck her head in the window and a trio of chittering hedgehogs were so bold as to line the bookshelf above the table where Kili lay.

Fili watched, conflicted, as his uncle tenderly removed Kili's jerkin and undershirt and set them aside. Thorin washed the blood and dribbling pus away from the wounds on Kili's shoulder, then patted the area dry. Cupping Kili's face with one hand, he gingerly cleaned blood from the welt on Kili's temple until only the small gash was visible. It still insisted on bleeding a bit, as head wounds often did. Was this the same man who only hours before had called his brother a coward? Fili's emotions surged and he adjusted himself in the wooden chair as his lower back made its discomfort known.

"First, the bite," Radagast approached the table with a small bowl full of gray paste.

"Shouldn't we try to suck out the poison?" Fili wondered.

"Not advisable," Radagast told him, smearing a generous glob of paste over the puncture wounds. "The venom's a paralytic. If you ingested it, your lungs and heart might decide they wanted to start shutting down." He nodded, satisfied when the wound was coated thickly. "All we can do is wait for it to run its course."

"How long?" Thorin wondered.

"Could be days," Radagast posited. "Few live to tell of such bites, dwarf. He has a battle ahead of him, that's certain." Radagast locked eyes with Thorin. "Let's bandage him up."

Radagast covered the wound with a clean cloth, and wrapped it, then fashioned a makeshift sling to keep Kili's right arm immobile as the area healed. Without his armor, Kili looked small and defenseless. Fili didn't want to cry, but tears sprang to his eyes. Radagast used a different paste over the head wound and covered it with a small patch. "He's young, and obviously strong," the wizard told them. "I'd say his chances are good." He nodded. "He can sleep it off in my bed," he told them, indicating that Thorin should move Kili there.

Radagast's home, Fili had noticed, was not terribly tidy, or even sanitary. He had reservations about his brother recuperating in what looked—and smelled—like a stable. Thorin settled Kili on the bed and removed his boots.

"Cover him," Radagast suggested. "He'll need to sweat out the poison and fever."

Thorin did so. "Now, what can you do for Fili?" he indicated his blonde nephew. "He too hit his head and I fear his back is badly bruised." Thorin held out a hand to Fili and helped him to his feet. He helped Fili shuffle to the edge of the table and sit down. Fili raised his hands to remove his armor and swords, but a sharp pain shot through his lower back and shoulders when he did so. He winced. "I've got it, Fili," Thorin said gently, helping remove several layers of armor and undershirts.

Fili's pale back was beginning to mottle with bruises, the worst of which were across his shoulders and above the waist of his pants. "How bad is it, Uncle?" Fili wondered, as Radagast poked at a particularly tender spot.

"No blood," Thorin reported, "but you are banged up a bit." He gently felt about the base of Fili's skull, where he found the goose egg he was expecting. Fili hissed in pain as Thorin's searching fingers made contact.

"This salve," Radagast held up a jar of gooey substance, "will help with the bruising and the pain." He handed the jar to Thorin, who didn't hesitate to remove the lid and sniff the contents.

He wrinkled his note in distaste. "Well, it's not especially fragrant," he smiled softly, "but here goes." He dipped both hands into the ointment and began working it into the affected areas of Fili's back. He ran his fingers through the thick golden hair at the base of Fili's skull to make sure he'd put some on the lump there as well.

"It's helping the pain already," Fili told them. "And I'm so tired," he confessed. "I-I want to sit with Kili." He started to get to his feet.

"You'll be doing more than sitting, I'm afraid," Radagast smiled, laying a hand on his chest. "There's a bit of an anesthetic in the salve as well. It should help you sleep. Plenty of room next to your friend."

"My _brother_," Fili insisted, knees starting to buckle. "He's my baby brother," he told the wizard. Thorin swooped in under Fili's arm and helped him to the bed. "Thank you for taking care of us, Radagast."

Kili lay on his side, with his injured shoulder elevated above his heart. Fili positioned himself behind him, under the covers. He threw a protective arm around his brother's waist and buried his face in the soft curls at the nape of Kili's neck. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"I'll need to wash my hands," Thorin informed his host, voice wavering, betraying his concern. "Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit with my nephews."

"You'll need this," Radagast pushed a comfortable looking wing backed chair up to Kili's side of the bed. "It's comfortable for sleeping."

"But I'm not—" but then Thorin realized that he was, actually, bone tired. He used some of the water from the bucket to clean his hands. After drying them, he lay a hand on Radagast's shoulder. "We're grateful for your hospitality, Radagast. My nephews' lives are in your hands." His eyes were drooping heavily.

"My home is your home," the wizard told him. "Now, sit down before you fall down." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Thorin removed his outer layer of armor and sat down next to the bed. He took Kili's un-bandaged hand in his own and grazed it with his lips, tears of exhaustion forming in his eyes. Dwarves did not say _I love you._ But Thorin wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

_Then…._

_Thorin realized that he was, actually, bone tired. He used some of the water from the bucket to clean his hands. After drying them, he lay a hand on Radagast's shoulder. "We're grateful for your hospitality, Radagast. My nephews' lives are in your hands." His eyes were drooping heavily._

"_My home is your home," the wizard told him. "Now, sit down before you fall down." His eyes twinkled merrily._

_Thorin removed his outer layer of armor and sat down next to the bed. He took Kili's un-bandaged hand in his own and grazed it with his lips, tears of exhaustion forming in his eyes. Dwarves did not say I love you. But Thorin wanted to._

_Now…_

* * *

Thorin awoke with a start. At first, he couldn't remember where he was or how he'd gotten there. Then, it all came back in a rush. He was still sitting in the old chair Radagast had offered him. In fact, he must have slept very soundly, for he discovered the day had turned to night. He'd slept the entire day away. Panicked, he looked around for his nephews, and found them both still asleep in Radagast's bed.

He got to his feet and sat down next to Kili on the bed, reaching for his forehead. Kili's temperature appeared to have lowered a bit, and he was clammy to the touch. Fili still lay close to his brother, face obscured by his tousled mane of hair. Thorin was reaching over to push that hair out of the way, when Gandalf's voice startled him.

"Clearly you all needed rest," the wizard said gently. "The sun sat some time ago."

"I should have stayed awake and watched over them," Thorin scolded himself, clearing Fili's hair from his face.

"Oh, it _was_ enthralling watching them," Gandalf smiled. "I changed Kili's bandage. I think Fili may have rolled over once or twice." He chuckled. "They're resting, Thorin. It's been quiet. Radagast feels Kili's bite is healing well. Come have some dinner," he gestured towards the fireplace.

Thorin's stomach betrayed him by growling at the smell of good food. He nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, Gandalf," he agreed, stretching. His shoulders and arms, which had been aching terribly from supporting Kili's weight for such a long distance, barely twinged when he flexed them. He found himself admiring Radagast's talents, sorry he'd misjudged the wizard based on his shoddy appearance.

"Some stew, your highness?" Radagast asked from where he was crouched by the fire.

"Aye, Radagast, if it's no trouble," Thorin agreed. "But do call me Thorin, please." He accepted a wooden bowl full, and a spoon. It was delicious, as was the ale he was offered. "Did they wake at all?" he asked the wizards, sitting down at the dining table with his meal.

"Only Fili and only briefly," Radagast told him. "The lad needed to water a tree. I went with him."

Thorin nodded, grateful for the food and Radagast's care.

"Your nephews are going to recover, Thorin," Radagast told him. "I am saddened to think that I not only distracted you from your quest, but also put them in danger by bringing you into the most dangerous part of Mirkwood."

"We brought ourselves," Gandalf reminded his friend, "at my suggestion."

"—and_ I_ am the reason they're injured," Thorin admitted. "Kili kept trying to tell me something was stalking us. I didn't sense it, so I didn't believe him." Thorin stared into the fire. "I was angry, I admit it. And not even at him. I was angry at _you_, Gandalf, for feeling the need to take this detour. I was so single-minded and stubborn. I've been so focused on Erebor and securing my ancestral home that I failed to focus on the things most dear to me." He turned his gaze to the bed, where Fili was yawning, roused by his uncle's voice. "Fili!" Thorin smiled, heading to his nephew's side.

"Good morning, Uncle," Fili yawned. "Or should I say 'good evening?'" he looked about. "I must've been exhausted." He reached around and gingerly felt the lump on his head, and his injured shoulder blade. "Feels much better," he told an obviously worried Thorin.

"There's food," Radagast told him. "If you're of a mind to eat."

"I am _always_ of a mind to eat," Fili smiled impishly, dimples flashing. He lay his hand over Kili's forehead. "He feels less feverish," he said hopefully.

"Aye," Thorin nodded. "Radagast's ministrations are working."

Fili accepted a bowl of stew and sat down in the chair next to his sleeping brother to eat it. The wizards lit up their pipes and chatted away by the fireplace.

"Fili," Thorin pulled his chair closer to his nephew's. "I cannot apologize enough for putting us all in danger. It is no one's fault but my own."

"Uncle," Fili said around a mouthful of his meal, "You are under a great deal of strain, and the company is constantly looking to you to be a pillar of strength. I know I do. That being said," he raised his eyebrows, "sometimes you do take yourself a bit too seriously."

Thorin chuckled. "That I do, nephew. That I do."

The pair was startled by a whimper from the bed. They looked over to find Kili's eyes open. "Fili, Uncle," Kili said softly, voice gruff from dis-use. "W-where…"

Fili practically leapt to Kili's side. "Brother, I have never been so happy to see those eyes of yours!" he exclaimed, cupping Kili's right cheek warmly.

Kili smiled softly. "I'm so tired, Fili," he said. "And…" a tear rolled from his eye. He swallowed audibly.

"What is it, Kili?" Thorin leaned in.

"I can't move," he admitted weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

_Fili practically leapt to Kili's side. "Brother, I have never been so happy to see those eyes of yours!" he exclaimed, cupping Kili's right cheek warmly._

_Kili smiled softly. "I'm so tired, Fili," he said. "And…" a tear rolled from his eye. He swallowed audibly. _

"_What is it, Kili?" Thorin leaned in._

"_I can't move," he admitted weakly. _

_Now…_

* * *

"Kili, no!" Fili breathed. "Surely it's a side effect of the spider bite, Radagast?" he caressed his brother's hair in a concerned manner.

"Without question," Radagast came closer and settled himself in the chair Fili had vacated near the bed. "Can you feel your brother's hand there, on your head?" he asked Kili.

"Why… I can, a bit. But just barely. And your conversations all sound like they're coming from another room, even though you're right next to me," Kili's voice wavered, as he tried not to show his fear. "Even my tongue feels heavy."

"Let's see what's going on under that bandage, shall we?" Radagast undid Kili's sling and lowered his arm, then carefully removed the bandage from the bitten area. The bite marks were puffier than before and the smell as it was unveiled made Fili wrinkle his nose in disgust as his stew threatened to make a hasty exit from his stomach. Thorin patted his back to comfort him.

"The poison's working its way out," the wizard told them. "See?" he turned the bandage over to show them a mass of greenish brown ooze clinging to it. Still more appeared to be coming from the suppurating green edges of the puncture wounds.

Fili had to walk away, taking several long deep breaths as he did so.

Thorin took up a bowl and washcloth to clean the area again while Radagast prepared another poultice.

"Are you in any pain, Kili?" Thorin asked gently.

"My head hurts, but only a little. I can't feel much else," he admitted. "I can smell my wound though. _ Ugh_," he groaned.

Fili returned with a skin of water, which he offered to his brother, supporting his head as Kili drank down several needy sips.

"Thank you, Fili," the brunet said. "I'm so exhausted, I feel like I've been through a battle. But I've been sleeping all day, haven't I?" Kili's eyes were growing heavier just talking about it.

"Your body has been battling," Thorin assured him. "Battling the toxin."

"You came for me, after all," Kili's eyes found his brother's. "I knew you would find me."

"I will _always_ find you, brother," Fili's voice was hoarse with emotion. "But I prefer not to come so close to losing you. Or so close to another giant spider." He shuddered involuntarily and lowered his forehead to rest against Kili's. He remained in that position until Thorin and Radagast had finished changing his brother's bandage.

Sitting back reluctantly, he found Kili's eyes were closed again.

"Kili's got the right idea," Gandalf spoke up. "This old wizard could use some sleep."

A sudden thud from outside startled them all. It was followed by an all too familiar chittering sound.

"She's found us!" Fili exclaimed, moving protectively, arms encircling his sleeping sibling.

"It sounds like there may be more than one this time," Thorin stood up, and moved to the window, peering out. Seconds later, he hastened away from the window as a furry body skittered up the side of Radagast's house.

"This isn't the first time they've paid me a visit!" Radagast cried over the skittering and thumping. "Don't worry, laddie," he noted Fili's terrified face. "I know my home's in a slight state of disrepair… but they haven't gotten inside yet!"

Gandalf clutched his staff tighter and Thorin's hand moved reflexively over the hilt of his sword. Four sets of eyes tracked the spiders' movements across the roof until the odious creatures gave up and moved on.

"I have never liked spiders," Fili spoke, breaking the silence in the wake of the arachnids' departure. He was trembling.

"A little bird told me that the old fortress near here is the source of this new evil," Radagast told Gandalf. "I'd planned to explore it today. Something tells me I won't like what I find there."

"I'll go there with you tomorrow," Gandalf assured him. "We can't have these creatures taking over the forest." He settled down into an armchair in front of the fire.

After checking Kili's temperature one final time, Radagast sat down opposite him.

"Radagast," Fili called to the wizard, "do you want to sleep in your bed? There's plenty of room next to my brother."

"Goodness no, my boy," Radagast insisted. "It's all yours. Who can say when you might have an actual bed to sleep in again? Your back could use the respite."

Thorin nodded in agreement. "You still look as if you're tired, Fili," he told his nephew.

"I am," Fili admitted, "but I wish to watch over Kili."

"I will watch over you both," Thorin said gently. "I couldn't sleep now if I were paid," he touched Fili's hair gently as the youth passed him by. Thorin smiled warmly as Fili settled down next to his brother, then Thorin straightened the covers around them as he had when they were children. "Fili," he said softly, leaning down to press his forehead to his nephew's, "I-," he began.

"Yes, Uncle?" Fili asked.

"I hope you sleep well," Thorin concluded.

_I love you too, Uncle_, Fili answered him silently.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I will watch over you both," Thorin said gently. "I couldn't sleep now if I were paid," he touched Fili's hair gently as the youth passed him by. Thorin smiled warmly as Fili settled down next to his brother, then Thorin straightened the covers around them as he had when they were children. "Fili," he said softly, leaning down to press his forehead to his nephew's, "I-," he began._

"_Yes, Uncle?" Fili asked._

"_I hope you sleep well," Thorin concluded._

I love you too, Uncle_, Fili answered him silently._

* * *

The night passed without incident. Thorin rose a few times to put another log on the fire, or to put more tobacco in his pipe. But mostly he watched his nephews sleep. He was itching to get on the road again, but not until his charges were more themselves. How he missed Fili's dimples and impish smile—the boy always looked like he was up to something. And Kili's deep throaty laugh was so infectious when he threw back his head and howled with glee—and his brother's antics made him do this quite often. They were his family, his heirs, and although he would never admit it, he entertained fantasies that instead of his nephews, they were his sons.

When dawn broke, the wizards awoke to depart for the ruins. Despite their advanced ages, Thorin didn't fear for their safety. Between the two of them, they had enough power to bring down the ruins, if need be.

It was with this thought that Thorin finally dozed off. Some time later he awoke to the streaming light of mid-morning. Kili lay in the same position as before, but he'd brought his left hand up in front of his face and was flexing his fingers experimentally. And his neck. When he met his uncle's eyes, a broad smile spread across his face. "Good morning," he said softly. "I'm starting to come back, uncle."

Thorin's heart lurched in his chest and he was kneeling at Kili's side in a moment. "I'm so glad to hear it, Kili," Thorin breathed, smoothing back his nephew's dark hair. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm famished," Kili admitted. "What's the wizard got to eat?" He smiled, then looked around for his brother.

"Still asleep," Thorin told him. "Let me see what I can drum up. Radagast's pantry isn't very organized, I'm afraid."

He left the bedside to make breakfast. As he did, he told Kili the story of how he, Fili and Gandalf had dispatched the giant spider using lamp oil and fire. Kili's eyes were wide with amazement as he listened. He shook his head in disapproval at Fili's heroics and squeezed his brother's arm as Thorin spoke.

"Would you like to try to sit up?" Thorin asked him as he returned to the bed with a plate of food and mug of water.

"Desperately," Kili told him. "Help me, uncle?"

Surprisingly, Kili was able to do most of the work, only hampered by the inability to use his right arm. It wasn't long before he was sitting up with his back against the headboard, with the food on his lap.

All this shuffling had awoken Fili. "Fili!" Kili chastised. "You look very unkempt."

"As do you, little brother," Fili's voice was hoarse with emotion and sleep. "But I'm so happy to see you up," he patted Kili's leg. "What's for breakfast then?"

Thorin jerked his head towards the pot bubbling over the fire.

The trio spent the day waiting for Radagast and Gandalf to return. Fili could tell, observing his uncle, that Thorin was eager to travel—at the very least, to travel back to their original campsite and retrieve their bedrolls and Kili's weapons. But his uncle didn't mention it. He was content to sit with his nephews and explore Radagast's unusual home.

Fili was especially fascinated with Radagast's endless bottles of unusual items. "Eye of salamander!" he held one up to show his brother. "Cockatrice feathers, butterfly wings… and diamond dust!" he rattled the bottles around. "Not to mention all the medicinal herbs and cooking spices."

When they changed Kili's bandage, the smell was worse, the secretions heavier, but the wounds looked to be healing.

"By _Aulë_, that's foul, brother!" Fili grimaced. "Someone needs a bath."

"I do feel disgusting," Kili admitted. "And I have to piss fiercely," he blushed.

He was able to get to his feet, but required some assistance walking outside. When the threesome returned to the house, Kili was pale and shaking from his exertions. "I'm thinking I need to rest again," he told them. "Just a little," he added.

Fili helped his brother out of his boots and tucked him in. "Rest up, Kili. Hopefully the wizards will return soon. In the meantime, I'll see about dinner."

"Please?" Kili's voice followed him into the pantry. "You can omit the eye of salamander."

Sunset approached and still Radagast and Gandalf hadn't returned.

"You don't think they ran into trouble, do you?" Fili wondered.

"Mayhaps," Thorin stood at the open front door. He walked out onto the stone front walkway, stretching his back as he did so. "I loved these woods as a child, Fili," he told his nephew. "Now, I just can't wait to be quit of them." He sighed, breathing in deeply the scent of pine and loam, caressing the bark on a weathered tree in Radagast's yard. "Well, I suppose we should stoke the fire and—"

He was surprised by a hissing noise. Seconds later his hand was encased in a thick, silky ball of webbing that secured his appendage firmly to the tree. "Fili!" he cried out in warning, reaching into his boot with his free hand for his dagger.

Thorin turned to see Rachne approaching him, identifiable by the burned patches on her body. It was she who had spat the ball of silk at him. "Clever girl," he said soothingly. "Clever, clever girl. You waited until I was alone. You have tricks we still haven't seen, don't' you?" He began sawing at the silk around his trapped limb. "We'd thought we'd finished you off." The coarse silk was slow to yield, and she approached him, for the kill as he sawed more frantically.

Fili had heard his uncle's cry of distress and saw the source of it. Terrified, he dashed into the house and took up his swords with both hands. "Uncle, no!" he cried from the doorway of the house, hoping he'd distract the spider from her grim task. He took a few steps towards her, waving a sword, menacingly.

It had the desired effect. Rachne spun on Fili. _Meal stealer! _She thought. _MealstealerMealstealerMealst ealerMealstealer! _And she charged him full tilt. Fili wasn't sure where to aim as she closed the gap between them. He stood his ground and braced for impact, deciding he'd try to chop off one of her fangs to slow her down.

But he never got the chance. She ran into Fili with breakneck speed and accuracy, hitting him at his center of gravity and shoving him violently backwards. He flew through the air and his body impacted with the outer wall by Radagast's front door. This time, his body didn't even bother with the pretense of trying to hang onto consciousness. He slid limply to the ground, legs splayed. His head lolled limply to the right, revealing his carotid to the advancing hungry predator.

"Fili!" Thorin cried, hoping to distract her long enough that he could cut himself loose. Rachne spun on him and spat another ball of webbing, this one at his face. He was nearly knocked off his feet by the force of impact, and struggled one-handed to free himself.

Rachne turned back to the meal stealer, ready to dispatch him.

Suddenly, a blaze of light shot from the open front door of Radagast's home. Kili had picked up the oil lamp from the table. He flung it at the spider with practiced accuracy, and it shattered on her already burned thorax. Again, she found herself burning and flailing. Thorin has left his bow next to the door and Kili fitted an arrow to it, muttering a prayer. The arrow hit Rachne in the center of her cluster of eyes, as he'd intended. He fired another at the same spot. Rachne chittered and howled, then rolled over onto her back, legs twitching in a final spasm. Then, she lay still.

Kili gasped weakly and dropped the bow, leaning heavily against the doorway. Whatever adrenaline had aided him killing the spider had drained from him. Thorin finally managed to free himself from the webbing on his face and hand and ran to Kili's side.

"All right, then?" he held Kili's face in both hands. Kili nodded. "You saved us, Kili," Thorin told him solemnly. "I have never been more proud of you, nephew." He lay his forehead against Kili's. "Never been more proud."

"Help Fili," Kili insisted, although he enjoyed the praise. "Bring him inside?"

Thorin nodded and went to the blonde's side. "Fili," breathed, reaching behind his nephew's head. This time, he found the flesh split and when he pulled his fingers away, they were painted with blood. "I've got you, Fili," Thorin slipped an arm under the blonde's shoulder and another under his knees and carried him into the house. Kili closed the door firmly behind them.

"He's bleeding," Thorin told Kili, jerking his head to indicate the bucket of water by the fire. "Let's get him cleaned up and see how his wound looks after that." He lay Fili on his side on the dining table and exposed the back of his head. The hair was matted with blood.

Kili brought his uncle the water and some clean cloths, then sank weakly into a chair, grasping his sibling's cold hand in his own. "He had to know she'd hurt him," Kili sighed.

"And yet he distracted her," Thorin worked methodically. "He's protective to a fault. I'm so glad I brought the two of you along with me," he told Kili. "If I wasn't certain of your worth, you both proved it in spades over the past few days."

When Thorin was satisfied he'd gotten the gash on Fili's head as clean as possible, he took up the antiseptic cream Radagast had concocted and rubbed it into the wound, then covered the area with a bandage, which he secured by wrapping a larger bandage around Fili's head. All the while, Kili held Fili's cold hand to his face and stroked his brother's cheek, trying to elicit a response. But Fili remained unconscious.

"He's taken some knocks the past few days," Thorin told Kili, hefting Fili and settling him in the bed. "He needs to heal." Thorin adjusted the blankets around Fili as Kili fell heavily into bed next to his sibling.

"You did promise us adventure, uncle," Kili's eyes were dark and solemn. "It would be unlike you not to deliver."

Thorin chuckled and pulled Kili into an embrace, cradling him against his chest. "You _are_ a warrior, Kili," Thorin told him. "The line of Durin may have easily been severed today. You alone kept that from happening."

Exhausted, Kili allowed himself to sink into his uncle's comforting embrace, fully aware he was no longer a child. The enormity of what they were undertaking was settling heavily onto both of them and neither spoke for a few moments.

"I see so much of myself in you, Kili," Thorin admitted, and Kili realized his uncle was crying. "I see qualities that might cause you to get hurt. Foolish bravery, fierce loyalty…" his voice tapered off. "It's why I chastise you so often. I'm so sorry."

Kili raised his head and locked eyes Thorin. "There is no one else I would rather emulate," he said softly, laying his forehead against his uncle's. "I love you, Thorin."

Thorin's breath hitched. "Nephew, I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin made sure the fire in the fireplace was blazing before settling down in his chair. Darkness had fallen and still Gandalf and Radagast hadn't returned. He was beginning to become disheartened when he heard the pattering sound of many approaching feet. The wizards pulled up on Radagast's sledge pulled by large hares. Moments later, they came inside.

"I see you had company while we were away," Radagast told the eldest heir of Durin solemnly. "And you dispatched it. Well done. I shall study the corpse." He nodded enthusiastically, tossing what appeared to be one of Rachne's fangs on the dining table.

"Ah good! Dinner!" Gandalf stirred the pot over the fire. "I'm famished."

The threesome settled down at the table. Gandalf began to explain that the darkness falling over the woods seemed to be emanating in the ruins, _Dol Guldur, that the wizards had visited that day. Long thought abandoned, Dol Guldur was now the home of something sinister. He claimed they encountered what could only be described as a necromancer while they were there. Not only that, but a spirit had attacked them, wielding a sword, a relic of Mordor, that had been buried deep with in the earth with its odious owner—never intended to see the light of day again._

_"It belonged to the Witch-king of Angmar," Radagast told Thorin. "_Chief of the Nazgûl. He has returned to haunt Middle Earth once more."

"What does this mean for us?" Thorin wondered. The mere presence of the weapon made him nervous, and he rolled it back up in the thick cloth.

"It means dark times are ahead for all of us," Gandalf nodded. "Dark times indeed."

"If I were you, I'd leave as soon as possible," Radagast insisted. "You've been lovely company, but something tells me your journey will be plagued by darkness if you tarry."

"If my nephews are well enough to travel, we'll leave tomorrow," Thorin assured the wizards. He settled back down in his chair next to the bed the brothers shared. He was trying to think of the best way to tell the rest of his compatriots about the dangers lurking in Don Guldur when he drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened in the morning by a tap-tap-tapping sound.

"Ugh," Fili moaned from under the covers, "my head! What is that infernal noise?"

Kili sat next to him eating a bowl of mush. "Radagast's making something in his study," he told Fili. "Let's take a peek under that bandage, brother," he reached for the cloth wrapped around the crown of Fili's head.

"I'll do it," Thorin insisted. "Finish your breakfast, Kili."

"It's a beautiful day, Uncle," Kili smiled around his spoon. "A good day to travel," his eyes met Thorin's.

"I think so too," Thorin agreed, fingers examining the healing wound on the back of Fili's head. "Let's see if your brother agrees with us." He pressed around the edges of the injury and Fili hissed.

"Easy!" Fili warned, wincing. "Yes," he said. "I could fancy a walk."

Fili looked around Radagast's home. Gandalf was poring over a map at the dining table. Sun streamed in the windows. "I'm assuming since you're both alive that the spider… is _gone_?" he asked hopefully.

"Gone indeed!" Radagast entered the room. "Seems we have a spider slayer in our midst!" he said proudly. He approached Kili and presented him with his creation. He'd used an awl to make a hole in the thick end of Rachne's fang, then run a thick leather cord through it, fashioning a necklace. "From now on, he shall be known as Kili Spiderbane!" he lowered the trophy over Kili's head. It lay heavily next to his heart.

Kili blushed, "I-I didn't do anything the rest of you wouldn't have tried," he said quietly.

"Ah, but you succeeded, dwarf," Gandalf informed him.

Fili squeezed his brother's hand, "It suits you," he told him, reaching for the fang.

"Oy!" Kili playfully slapped the hand away. "Earn your own!'

Fili smiled and brought his hands to his own heart as if wounded. "So it begins. His head's already swelling!"

After breakfast, the travelers were given the opportunity to bathe and wash some of their clothing in the stream running behind Radagast's home.

"Much, much better," Kili sighed, slipping into his improved, clean, sun-dried jerkin.

Thorin secured a fresh bandage around Fili's head and had to fight away hands trying to preen. "Worry about your braids tomorrow, nephew," he told him. "You aren't done healing."

"But you never know who you might meet on the road, uncle," Fili smiled impishly.

"That's what concerns me," Thorin said darkly, mussing the blonde's hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us, Radagast?" Gandalf asked his fellow wizard, hoisting his satchel and staff.

"My place is here, friend," Radagast said gently, embracing the taller man. "Who else will protect these woods?"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Radagast," Kili thanked the wizard. "You saved my life," he said solemnly.

"We'd like you to have this," Fili produced a metal clip from within his dagger sheath. "It's a hair clip. Fine dwarf craftsmanship," he smiled. "The gold will look very becoming in your beard."

"So it will, my young friend," Radagast agreed. "So it will." He waved as the wizard and the brothers departed up the path.

When he finally had Thorin alone, Radagast placed a hand on his arm. "The road is long that lies ahead of you, Thorin Oakenshield," he told him. "And I cannot promise you it will be free of danger."

Thorin nodded. "All our fates will be decided when we reach Erebor," he agreed.

"I shall follow you at a distance until you reunite with the rest of your party," Radagast assured him. "And something tells me you haven't seen the last of those spiders."

He clapped the dwarf on his shoulder. Thorin gave him a smile of appreciation and followed his nephews and Gandalf into the woods.

The wizard sighed deeply and watched them depart. "Sadly, I think that I may be seeing the last of you, your highness."


End file.
